


Karaoke with the gang

by MaskedMeme (orphan_account)



Category: Undertale
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Cheesy karaoke, and a cutie, frisk is seriously the best singer ever, my babbies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 14:44:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5378963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MaskedMeme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One random night, papyrus and sans decide to throw a karaoke night.(papyrus got it off the internet and sans just followed along) the gang thinks it's a good idea and goes to papyrus's and sans's house for a night of fun, cheesiness, and awful (great) singing.</p><p>Along with a surprise from frisk..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this might be literal shit but just go with it.
> 
> Frisk uses she pronouns and is an adult. Also, doesn't talk a lot.  
> (Pls don't hate me)

You were eating nice cream and watching tv until you heard your phone ring beside you. slightly annoyed, you took a good 10 seconds before picking it up, ending your god awful ringtone short. The caller id said it was sans.. Great.

Sans was your typical punny best friend that you secretly had a crush on. Don't get the wrong idea, sans was a great friend, but he often went for days without talking to you before starting again like nothing happened, it confused you.

You answered

Frisk : "hello?"

Sans : "hey frisk, it sans."

Frisk: "oh hey, sans. What's up?"

Sans : "nothing much. Hey I was wondering if you could come to this karaoke thing papyrus is hosting, it'll be fun."

You went silent. "I barely talk, let alone sing. Why would they want me there?" You asked yourself. Well, they are your friends. You should atleast be nice and accept their offer.

Frisk : "ok, I'll go. But I'm not singing."

Sans: "sounds fine to me, see ya soon."

You said bye and hanged up, and sighed.  
Being the determined person you are, you got up and got the usual pair of clothes out of your closet, put them on and headed out into the chilly weather.


	2. Night of your life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk goes inside the house and immediately regrets it, enjoy.

You continued walking through the wintery weather of your town near mt. Ebbott until you reached papyrus and sans's house. You immediately heard noises coming from inside, mostly from undyne and papyrus. If it was bedtime they would've woken up the whole neighborhood.

You knocked on the door twice and sans answered a few moments later. You waved a hello and sans ushered you in, you instantly regretted it.

Inside was alphys and undyne, singing their heads of to an anime theme song you couldn't remember, sans mouthed a sorry and sat down on the couch, watching the performance in front of you.

There was a small karaoke machine and two microphones, connected to the small TV in the living room.

Once alphys and undyne were done they instantly hugged you, all the air was sucked from you and you tried to stay calm, the hug lasted about 10 seconds and once it was done you felt like you died.

"Hey alphys, hey undyne"

"Hey, punk! How's life for ya?!" Undyne replied with a toothy grin. You flashed a small smile "pretty good"

Undyne turned and faced sans and papyrus

Oh boy.

"You punks gotta sing next, ok?! If you don't I'll kick your butts! Frisk, you can go after them!"

You immediately froze and your skin went pale, you were NOT singing! You tried to convince her otherwise but she wasn't taking no for an answer. Alphys simply tried to comfort you and not make you too nervous , even though your heart was pounding and your breaths were rapid.

Sans was a bit hesitant at first for singing but gave in once papyrus started crying and begging him. The song they sang was drop pop candy, and honestly it was amazing. Even though papyrus's goofy voice made you laugh, sans was certainly one to remember. It was heartfelt and you seemed to blush a lot during it.

When their song was over you tried to run, but papyrus caught you mere seconds later.

"Noooo!! I can't!!" You pleaded

"CMON FRISK, YOULL BE FINE! I THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL CHEER YOU ON"

"Yeah kiddo, you'll do great."

You gave in and walked up to your makeshift stage and grabbed your microphone, the song you picked was this is gospel by panic! At the disco. Your favorite. 

The tune started and you took a deep breath. It will be ok.

"This is gospel, for the fallen ones. Locked away in permanent slumber~ assembling their philosophies, from pieces of broken memories.."

"Ohhh oh oh ohhh.."

"ohh oh oh Ohhh.."

"Their gnashing teeth in criminal tounge, conspire against the odds, but they haven't the best of us yet..~"

You took another deep breath 

"If you love me, let me goooooooo!!"

"Cause these words are knives and often leave scars! The fear of falling apart! Truth be told I never was yours!"

"The fear, the fear of falling apart.."

By now you were shaking and your eyes were clenched shut, afraid for what your friends would say. You opened them and you saw all your friends, jaws dropped and eyes wide.

"Did I do..good?"

 

"Holy fuck" sans whispered

 

Less than a moment later the group rushed up to you and gave you a giant hug, they thought you were amazing!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop pop candy  
> (Sans and papyrus)   
> \--  
> Sailor moon theme song :3  
> (Alphys and undyne)  
> \--  
> This is gospel  
> (Frisk)


End file.
